1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to small watercraft, and in particular to a improved shock-absorbing apparatus for small watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is sporting in nature; it turns swiftly, is easily maneuverable, and accelerates quickly. Personal watercraft today commonly carrier one rider and one or two passengers.
A relatively light weight, small hull of the personal watercraft defines an engine compartment below a rider's area. An internal combustion engine frequently lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel formed on the underside of the watercraft hull. The internal combustion engine commonly powers a jet propulsion device located within the tunnel. An impeller shaft commonly extends between the engine and the propulsion device for this purpose. Such small watercraft today are capable of traveling at high rates of speed.
Riders often experience noticeable vibrations, shocks and bumps as the relatively light-weight small hull, which travels quickly across a body of water. These jarring movements are acerbated as the watercraft meets waves and wakes on the water. The resultant rough ride contributes to rider fatigue.
Many riders also jump their watercraft off of wakes and waves. The landing, however, severely jars the rider, especially if the watercraft lands bow first. The rider conventionally must absorb all of the impact by using his or her legs and arms.
In order to improve the comfort of such a ride, to reduce rider fatigue and to cushion impact forces experienced by the watercraft hull, it has been discovered that cushioning apparatus can be provided on a watercraft to absorb at least a portion of any impact force which the rider experienced from the hull, as well as to provide a degree of movement between the rider and the hull in order to cushion such impact forces. Such cushioning apparatus can also isolate the rider, at least to some degree, from vibrations experienced by the hull.
Unfortunately, the incorporation of such cushioning apparatus into a watercraft is often associated with an increase in the complexity of the seat and rider support structure of the watercraft. Moreover, such cushioning apparatus do not allow the watercraft rider and/or maintenance personnel to conveniently access the engine and associated components of the watercraft for periodic, routine maintenance tasks. Accordingly, there exists a need for a watercraft cushioning structure that provides adequate support for a rider, but still allows for convenient access to the watercraft and/or associated engine components. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a cushioning apparatus that improves the convenience and versatility of the watercraft for heavy load conditions such as where multiple riders are riding on the watercraft.